It's Never To Late
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Sonny messed up and she wants to fix things, but there's only so much time before something becomes permanent. For ZoraChannyTwilight4ever's contest. OK, my summary stinks, but please read.     Channy! ONE-SHOT


A/N: OK, this is for ZoraChannyTwilight4ever's competition. The song I was assigned was It's Not To Late by Demi Lovato. I probably won't win or even place second or third, now that I think about it, I'll probably place last. = ( But that's ok! This my first ever compitition, so my story is not very good. Hopefully you guys enjoy reading it though! = )

btw, I wanted to tell you guys about an amazing author! Her name is FanFreak4Channy. Go and check out her stories, expecially 3 Wishes. Make sure to comment! Favoriting is always good, but commenting puts a smile on your face every single time. So make sure to check her out and comment on her story!

Anyways, here's my story!

'

_Here I am. _

_Feels like the walls are closing in._

_Once again. _

_It's time to face it and be strong._

Sonny didn't mean for it to end this way. She didn't mean for it to happen at _**all**_. She stared at the blond haired boy in front of her.

"_I'm sorry!_" she exclaimed.

"I can't believe this." was all Chad could say. There was no anger in his voice. He was completly calm, and that's what made Sonny the most nervous. The Chad she knew would get angry. He would start a fight, and Sonny would fight back. They would scream _Fine _and _Good_ back and forth till someone would smile. Then they would laugh about it and forget the reason they were even fighting. But Chad did no such thing.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_ would yell. _Chad Dylan Cooper _would scream. This was not _Chad Dylan Cooper_ though. This was Chad. Sweet, sweet, sweet Chad. This was the Chad that Sonny loved. This was the Chad that Sonny hurt.

"_I didn't mean to, I swear! It just came out." _Sonny exclaimed.

"I trusted you, Sonny!" Chad exclaimed.

He was angry now. Not Chad Dylan Cooper angry, but Chad angry. The kind of angry where you are barly angry. The kind of angry where it's just plain dissapointment. Sonny hated that angry. It was one of the only things she actually did hate.

"_Chad, please._" Sonny was begging now. "_Please forgive me! I'm going to fix this. Everything's going to be fine_." She meant every word she said. It was going to be hard but Sonny would find a way to fix this.

_I wanna do the right thing now_

_I know it's up to me_

_Somehow I've lost my way_

"I don't think you can Sonny." Chad said standing up.

"I will." Sonny said. "I need to. I wanna do the right thing."

"You can try Sonshine," Chad said, "but it won't work."

"I'll fix it. It's up to me. I'm going to prove you wrong and fix this." Sonny said standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_Now I've got to try _

_To turn it all around_

Sonny sat in her dressing room, alone. She was on her laptop. She typed in . She then

searched Chad's name. The interview was the first thing that popped up. She clicked on it.

The video played. Everytime it ended Sonny would press replay and wish she could take back everything she said during it. She had really let Chad down this time. Sonny had let down people a lot. She never meant to. Usually it was her just trying to help, but not this time.

Sonny had to fix this. If she didn't suceed at least she tried. She had to turn the situation around.

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way so I promise_

_I'm gunna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not to late_

Time was running out. Sonny had to find out how to fix this. She had wasted to much time already.

She ran down the halls of Condor Studios and bumped into a certain blond. "Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny." Chad said. She could tell he was trying to control his emotions. That he was trying to keep from yelling at her.

"What's up." Sonny asked.

"You tell me." Chad said rudly before he could stop himself.

Sonny swallowed. "I'm cleaning the mess up." She said referring to the incident.

"I think it's to late." Chad said. "Everything has gone to far." He said it so sadly, like he had already given up.

"I'm going to try anyway." Sonny said. "Who know, maybe it's not to late."

Chad nodded. He walked back to the Mackenzie Falls stage while Sonny walked to the So Random stage.

_So I'll take a stand_

_even though it's complicated_

_If I can_

_I wanna change the way I've made it_

Sonny pushed her way through the papparatzie. "Sonny!" They all called.

Sonny didn't reply to a single one. "Is it true about what you said?" One asked.

It was time to take a stand now. "No, I lied." Sonny said even though she knew she told the truth.

"Yah right!" One reporter exclaimed. "Your Sonny Menroe! You don't lie."

_They are being so complicated._ Sonny thought to herself. "Not this time." Sonny said. "This time I lied."

"Stop feeding us carbagge!" Someone from Tween Weekly exclaimed.

"I'm not!" Sonny exclaimed trying her best to convince them.

"We know you were telling the truth." A camara man said.

How could Sonny change the way she made it when people were being so stubborn? "I lied." Sonny said. "Final comment." she jumped inside her car and drove off.

_I'm gonna find the stregth_

_To be the one that holds it together_

Sonny had found her confidence. She had one last chance now.

Sonny was getting ready for a live interview with Santiago Heraldo. She smoothed out her dress and took her seat next to him.

_Show you that I'm sorry_

_But I know we can make it better_

A defeated Sonny Menroe sat in her dressing room. She had one shot, and she blew it. She tried her best but her best wasn't good enough. She grabbed a tissue and blowed her nose.

There was a soft knock on the door.

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_Now I've got to try_

_to turn it all around_

_and figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way so I promise_

_I'm gunna clean up the mess I made._

"Sonny?" A voice called out opening the door. Chad stepped inside and shut the door very gently. He looked over at Sonny with sad eyes. He sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"Are you ok?" Chad asked.

"No, I couldn't fix anything!" Sonny exclaimed. "No matter how hard I tried."

"Sonny, that's all that matters to me." Chad said.

"What? That I screwed up?" Sonny asked.

"No, that you tried." Chad said giving her another hug.

"So you don't hate me?" Sonny asked looking up at Chad.

"I could never hate you." Chad said staring down at Sonny.

"But I-" Sonny began but was cut off by Chad shhhhhhh her.

"There's always tomorrow." Chad said staring at Sonny before kissing her.

_Maybe it's not to late_

Tawni ran to the cafateria with a magazine in her hand. She stopped in front of Sonny and Chad who were eating lunch. "LOOK! PAGE 7." Tawni exclaimed. Sonny quickly flipped to page seven. Tawni knocked it out of her hands. "I'll just tell you!"

"Everyone believes you!" Tawni exclaimed.

"What?" Sonny asked bewildered.

"Everyone believe you about the Chad thing. Sandiago got fired for calling you a liar and printing false stuff. Isn't it great?" Tawni exclaimed. Tanwi didn't actually know that what Sandiago printed was actually true.

"Yes! It's wonderful! Oh my gosh Chad, I wasn't too late!" Sonny exclaimed kissing Chad.

"Ew." Tawni said running away.

Chad leaned his fore-head against Sonny's. "It was _**never**_ to late, Sonny." Chad said smiling before kissing her again.

_Maybe it's not to late_

Comment! Please tell me what you think.


End file.
